This invention relates to a ball screw and nut assembly of the type in which a nut is telescoped over a screw and is connected to the latter by a train of recirculating balls. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for breaking ice away from the screw and for wiping and deflecting mud off of the screw in order to prevent the ice and mud from entering the nut and interfering with circulation of the balls.